dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rage Shenron
|Race=Shadow Dragon |Date of birth=November 2, Age 762 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 |FamConnect= Black Smoke Shenron (boss) Syn Shenron (comrade/fusee) Haze Shenron (comrade) Eis Shenron (comrade) Nuova Shenron (comrade) Oceanus Shenron (comrade) Naturon Shenron (comrade) Master Roshi (wish responsible for existence) }} Rage Shenron (五星龍, Wǔ Xīng Lóng; lit. "Five-Star Dragon") is one of the seven Shadow Dragons and the second to be fought by Goku and Pan. Rage is the dragon of the Five-Star Dragon Ball and represents the element of electricity. Overview Appearance Rage Shenron is incredibly tiny in height, not even reaching up to Goku or Pan's knees. He has the Five-Star Dragon Ball inside his stomach, having a slightly chubby body. Personality Rage Shenron can be described as arrogant and power-hungry. Under the delusion of being the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons, he believes himself invincible. These traits prove to be his greatest weakness, as his obsession with power and desire to be the best lead to both his defeat in battle as well as his death. Biography Just like the other Shadow Dragons, Rage Shenron is born from the negative energy that resulted from the overuse of the Dragon Balls. He was specifically born from the wish used by Master Roshi to resurrect Goku so that Goku could fight against the invading Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta (both Goku and Rage acknowledged that they are kind of like brothers). After defeating the bumbling and grotesque Haze Shenron, Goku and Pan continue their search across the devastated Earth for the remaining six Shadow Dragons. They do not encounter Rage straight away, instead observing his gelatinous Electric Slime, which had scattered itself all across the destroyed city they were in. When they meet Rage himself, Goku and Pan are confused by the fact that the terrible monster barely reaches Pan's waist, despite Rage's claims to be the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons. When they mention the death of Haze Shenron, Rage merely scoffs and states that Haze was in fact the weakest of the Shadow Dragons. Despite his size, Rage Shenron's ability to harness electricity through his electric slime proves troublesome for Goku and Pan, as their energy attacks are nullified by its electric blasts. Their energy is also sapped after they are mauled by Rage Shenron's electric slime. Rage then demonstrates his ability to turn himself into a titan by absorbing his energized electric slime. Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan 4 state, which angers Rage Shenron. Rage's electric attacks prove to be insufficient against the Super Saiyan 4 as Goku is not affected at all. Goku attempts to finish the fight by destroying Rage and his electric slime with a 10x Kamehameha, but surprisingly, much to Rage's credit, had not only survive the attack, but his electric slime is able to conceal the energy from Goku's attack before sending it back toward Goku. Goku shields Pan from this counter move thus taking the brunt of his own attack. Goku takes a tremendous amount of damage and is forced to revert to his childlike normal state. Rage Shenron proceeds with his assault by draining the remaining amount of electricity in the city, making his electric slime grow to a massive size, making him very difficult for Pan and Goku to escape from. Rage uses his slime to capture Pan and Goku and attempts to kill them both. Death Unfortunately for Rage Shenron, it begins to rain, inducing an explosive short circuit throughout his entire slime body. Withdrawing to a safe distance, Goku and Pan watch as the Shadow Dragon tries in vain to scatter his electric slime again; this, however, proves impossible due to the slime's enormous surface area, which prevents Rage from taking shelter. Following the explosion of his slime body, Rage returns to his original size. Goku and Pan find the badly injured Rage amid rubble and ask that he give up. Rage Shenron consented, stating that Pan can take his Dragon Ball, that she and Goku had earned it. However, as Pan reaches out her hand to take the Dragon Ball, Rage attempts to kill the young girl; Goku promptly destroys the Shadow Dragon with a close-range Kamehameha blast. Power Rage's powers and skills are solely based on electricity. As such, the only way for him to defeat his opponents is to deliver a strong enough electrical discharge so that his victims are shocked to death. As a result, the effectiveness of his abilities are limited and strong beings such as Goku and Pan are able to withstand the hits without feeling more than a slight numb on their whole body. Due to this, he is one of the weakest dragons, being probably comparable to Naturon Shenron and barely any stronger than the weakest of the group, Haze Shenron. Techniques and special abilities *'Electricity Absorption' *'Electric Slime' – Rage Shenron can generate and control electricity-draining pink ooze that he uses to cover and electrocute his opponents, or gathers it around himself for his Electric Slime Body Build. *'Electric Slime Body Build' – By summoning all his electric slime, Rage Shenron is able to encase himself in a massive version of his own body that protects him from his opponent's attacks. It even displays the ability to deflect the 10x Kamehameha. *'Dragon Thunderclap' – Rage Shenron shoots beams of electricity from the fingers of his slime construct. They are not especially powerful, as Super Saiyan 4 Goku claims that he only feels a mild warming sensation from a direct hit. Video game appearances Rage Shenron appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Voice actors *'Japanese Dub': Hirotaka Suzuoki *'Blue Water Dub': Adam Hunter *'FUNimation Dub': Chris Cason *'Italian Dub': Maurizio Scattorin *'Latin American Dub': Arturo Mercado *'Brazilian Dub': Dráusio de Oliveira Trivia *Rage Shenron's overconfidence and delusion that he is the most powerful Shadow Dragon may come from the fact that he was created by a wish to revive Goku (considered the strongest fighter in the universe) and the fact that the wish that created him enabled Goku to save the earth from Vegeta and Nappa (which ultimately led to Goku's battle with Frieza and transformation into a Super Saiyan). Goku is also known to be purely good of heart (while Rage is purely evil). Rage's desire to be the best may relate to Goku's Saiyan drive to fight strong opponents and push himself to new limits. **Ironically, his personality matches that of Vegeta when he faced Semi-Perfect Cell. The wish from which Rage was born was to protect the world from Vegeta and Nappa. *Goku considers Rage Shenron and himself to be like brothers because he was revived by the wish that created him. This is ironic, as Goku originally died sacrificing himself to defeat his actual brother, Raditz. Also, Rage Shenron shares some aspects of Raditz's personality (in that they are both overly confident, arrogant, and deceitful when backed into a corner). *Rage looks like a pterosaur, notably the ones who appear in the Dragon Ball Z episode "He's Always Late". Gallery RageShenronRevealed.Ep.50.GT.png|Rage Shenron meets Goku and Pan, both surprised by his small size Rage.png|Rage Shenron ESBB2.jpg|Rage Shenron performs his Electric Slime Body Build technique Rage-shenronLarge.jpg|Rage Shenron powered up DragonThunderClapRageShenron.png|Rage Shenron prepares the Dragon Thunderclap Rage shenron get happy.png|Rage Shenron laughing See also *Rage Shenron (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:GT characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Deities